Pillars to Paradise Arc: Raging Seas
After being drilled through nearly two minutes of pure concrete, Kyon was injured. He'd look up to see his attacker, Douglas, had jumped atop a large rock acting like a platform. The area was practically simple. The floor was simple earth with the ceiling being made of metal. There were numerous holes in the ceilings, three large, five medium and around twenty small ones. The entire arena was circular. Kyon had no clue what was going on, but he know who he'd be having to battle to get out of this mess. "What is this place?" The Celestial Spirit Mage shouted at the water mage as Kyon recovered from the damage. He dusted himself off, thankfully his training with Ursa Major made being attacked like that a walk in the park. Speaking of the Celestial Spirit, he was no longer in sight. Perhaps the attack caused Kyon to close Ursa's gate on accident, although it was too late to ponder on that now. "Well, I like to call this place the Lost Graveyard of Atlantis! So what say we get to business." While it sounded like Douglas maybe asking a question, he was demanding to start. A cocky grin arose on his face. "Actually it's called the Lost City of Atlantis..." Kyon returned with a little sass, correcting Douglas on his mistake. "I know what I said." His face grew slightly sinister, twisting and turning into a corrupt smile. "I call it that because anyone I bring down here never comes out alive." Kyon seemed unfazed by the mans threat simply cracking his knuckles and taking two silver gate keys in hand. "Open, Gate of The Chained Princess, Andromeda! Open, Gate of The Hare, Lepus!" The two spirits manifested themselves next to the young adult as they looked up at Douglas with determination. "Those some pretty keys you got there, so what say we make a deal? If I win this battle, you have to give up all your keys. Especially that one." Douglas pointed at a key on Kyon's keychain around his neck, the key had an image depicting a large creature enveloping a planet. Draco's Gate Key. The stakes were high, but Kyon saw this as an opportunity. The ground shook for a moment as he once again looked at Douglas. "Fine, but if I win, you answer any question I have for you." He didn't want to give up any of his keys, so he kept his head high and his mind focused. Andromeda and Lepus looked at Kyon with worried eyes, however the mage assured that he'd win and he wouldn't let his friends fall into the hands of such a menace. "That's what I like to hear. Let the battle begin." Water began to flood outside of the numerous holes in the ceiling. All the water flooded out before slamming into the mage and his duo of spirits. They'd been temporarily submerged. Kyon emerged, with Andromeda and Lepus no where in sight, Kyon decided to close their gates to prevent them from being hurt in an environment they couldn't fight in. "What's wrong boy? Can't swim?" Douglas had done the same as the first encounter, turning his lower limbs into a spiral of water to 'stand' in the water. "Come on, at least make this fun for me. Or are you already to head on to Davy Jones locker?" "Dammit." Kyon looked at Navis' key, he wasn't sure if the spirit had regenerated from being attacked earlier, and he definitely deserved the rest. "Take a rest, I'll be able to handle myself." Kyon managed to get himself on a platform above the water, however Douglas began to unleash an onslaught of magic attacks in the form of razor sharp water projectiles. To retaliate, Kyon used his Telekinesis and launched his Magic Orbs at the projectiles. The collision destroyed both, the orbs and projectiles, although the orbs reconstructed themselves thanks to the lacrimas the put inside them, which caused them to fix back together since the lacrima's were drawn to their respective fragments. "Oi, you're a smart one aren't ye?" He'd let loose an energetic laugh as multiple water chains flew towards Kyon. It wasn't until now Kyon realized the terrain was perfect for another spirit of his. The Celestial Spirit Mage whipped out a key with a leviathan on it. "Open, Gate of The Sea Monster, Cetus!" Kyon held the key in the water, the large leviathan emerged form the depths of the room. Cetus activated it's Terrain Effect Raging Sea Zone, although the water didn't rise automatically due to it being well the 200ft Cetus usually manifested in, however the storm clouds swarmed as rain began to descend from the now gloomy sky. Or to be more precise, the ceiling. Cetus, using it's massive size performed a sort of dive attack, coming down on Douglas. The impact sent the water mage flying, however he soon recovered. Cetus vanished into the depths of the water, it's scale color hiding it from the eyes of Douglas, who frantically searched for the spirit in the water. "Nice trick there buddy, but your crew is growing smaller by the second. Soon enough it'll just be you, and the captain always goes down with his ship." Douglas taunted Kyon, however Cetus emerged once more beneath the man, sending him flying once more. Douglas recovered, forming the funnel of water once more to stay above the water. "Lets go scallywag, I've baited fish twice your size!!" Douglas now taunted the Leviathan, who'd stayed above the water, locking eyes with Douglas. As Cetus charged towards Douglas, the mage not only reeled back, but constricted the spirit in chains made of water. As if they were a mere toy, Cetus broke free in one move, before releasing its Hydro Cannon. The attack sent Douglas smashing into a wall and falling into the water below. Douglas emerged to an even greater height. His face still as carefree as it's ever been. "That was a nice one fish-face, but you're gonna have to do more than that to take me down!" Douglas created many water tornadoes, however Cetus rammed through them with no effort at all. The spirit lifted it's head up, prepared to smash it's weight on Douglas. However the mage put his hand on Cetus' head, the spirit appeared to pause in time. Douglas' magic rushed through the spirit. Cetus turned to face it's key wielder, and without hesitation. It violently attacked him. Kyon fell into the water, the menacing spirit glaring down at him. "What's going on Cetus! Snap out of it!" But Kyon's plead was to no avail. The spirit came in for a finishing blow, yet it began to dissipate before making contact. Kyon forcefully closed the spirits gate. "Ya like that? That's the power of my Sea Embodiment Magic. Unlike most other forms of water magic, it gives me complete and total control over water as a whole. And magical creatures with a natural affinity for water magic is subject to my rule. And your spirits ain't no exception." Douglas was wounded, a few bruises and what not, but he continued to battle. Kyon was slightly less injured, however no training could prepare him for a blow from Cetus. "I could be here all day trying to explain how my magic does that, but I'm not a magic teacher. So get ready to walk the plank bud, cause this is the end of the line for you." Kyon managed to swim over to a higher platform, pulling himself up before plopping down. He let out a sigh as he looked at the man who just threatened his life. "You know, you talk too much." Kyon stood up as he wiped out a silver key, baring a symbol similar to a bear cub with an icicle fur coat. "Open, Gate of The Lesser Bear, Ursa Minor!" Kyon summoned the tiny polar bear cub, its snow white fur making it appear as a snow ball due to it's small size. "Alright Minor, use your ice and freeze the water!" On Kyon's command, Ursa Minor began to freeze the water, although it was to no avail as Douglas simply destroyed the ice with his attacks. "You're really pathetic boy, do you really think that'll stop me. You're like a krill trying to flee a whale, no matter how much you try to resist, you end up in the abyss." Douglas launched water at Kyon, hardening it as it approached. The water pierced Kyon, going through his torso yet it didn't pierce any vital organs. The water turned back to normal, splashing on the ground but leaving a wound in the Celestial Spirit Mage. Kyon fell over, putting his hands on the ground in a kneeling position. He put his left hand over the wound, before lifting his right hand and tearing part of his shirt off. He tied it around the wound to halt the bleeding, he stood up with little effort. Moments like these made him grateful for Ursa Major's training. "How are you still standing? I tell ya one thing, in all my days I've never seen a summoning mage as resilient as you." Douglas remarked as Kyon stood, the main still upon a spiral of water, his arms still water tentacles which he could use to lash at Kyon or Ursa Minor at any moment. "You want to know why? From day one, I've striven to make myself anything but ordinary. Fitting in is nothing to me if it means being average." Kyon used his Telekinesis to lift his lacrima-infused orbs, floating behind him in unison. "And I refuse to fall under the stereotype that all summoning mages can't take a punch!" Kyon launched the orbs at Douglas, who destroyed them all as they reached, their pieces flying pass him as the man sent two sharp water slashes at Kyon, in which Ursa Minor used his ice beam to freeze the attacks in mid-air, the projectiles falling into the water upon being hindered in the air. The lacrima orbs repaired themselves, coming back together and flying right back to their source, hitting Douglas in the back of his head as they returned to Kyon. Knocking the Water Mage into the water. Douglas swiftly recovered, propelling himself through the water like a torpedo. Kyon picked up Ursa Minor and jumped over to another platform, using his lacrima orbs as a boost as Douglas rammed through the platform Kyon just abandoned, obliterating it in the process. Ursa Minor hit Douglas with another ice beam, the man freezing as Kyon's orbs slammed into him, breaking the man's body apart as each chunk fell into the water. Kyon exhaled a sigh of relief, believing the battle had concluded. However the platform he stood on began to shake before being destroyed as water erupted like a geyser from beneath. The burst sent Kyon and Ursa Minor flying, the two ending up separated form one another. The Celestial Spirit landed on yet another platform and it's summoner falling into the water. "How the-" Kyon was cut off as Douglas towered over him, prepared to come crashing down. "Yet another aspect of my magic boy, I can turn my body into water at any moment making any physical damage reversible and pointless. Right before you tried to kill me, I turned my body to water and reformed directly as I fell into the water." Douglas pushed Kyon into the water using his body, pressuring the mage on the ground, making it impossible for Kyon the swim up. Kyon's vision slowly went blurry, losing all feeling in his body as he ran out of oxygen. He reached for a key, successfully grabbing it and with every bit of strength he had left, he called forth the strongest spirit he had left. His voice was muffled, however it worked nonetheless. "Open, Gate of The Dragon, Draco!" Draco forcefully and violently threw Douglas off of her Key Holder, or as she preferred calling him, her Big Brother. Draco was in her dragon form, appearing as a gigantic chinese dragon. Draco lifted Kyon from the water and sat him on the platform with Ursa Minor. Draco faced off with Douglas, the man once again using a spiral of water to propel himself. "The mighty Dragon, If I take you down that'll be the biggest catch this season!" Douglas went for an all out attack, water harpoons shooting from below and Douglas using his water tentacles to whip the Celestial Spirit. Draco released a ferocious roar, before using her Wormhole, sucking up the harpoons and pulling the water tentacles so hard they seemed to rip from the mans arms as his true hands revealed themselves. "You're a lot more powerful than I thou-" Before he could finish, Draco slammed the man with her tail, sending him skidding across the water and slamming into the nearby wall. He gasped before falling into the water. Draco swooped in and took him into the air before tossing him up and slamming him into the water with the slam of her tail. One could hear his back slap against the water as he went in. Suddenly, more water poured in and it became impossible for Kyon and Ursa Minor to stand on any platforms, forcing the Spirit to sit in Kyon's head as he swam in the water. The water began to shake violently as all the water began to swirl in towards the middle. A gigantic kraken launched from the water and slammed into Draco using the full force of it's weight. Douglas was fed up, boiling over the edge he used his most powerful technique. True Sea Embodiment: Kraken. As Douglas came back into the water in is kraken state, he began using his now fully fledged tentacles to smack Draco relentlessly, the Dragon couldn't even get a second to recover. "D-Draco..." Kyon felt a sense of guilt watching his loyal spirit being pummeled as he did nothing to stop Douglas. It soon hit him what Selene said back on the Navis while they were coming to the Island. About how he seemed to treat his spirits as mere tools. As much as he wanted to not believe her, watching the spirit who cared for him as much as to call him Big Brother be relentlessly attacked while he just watched made it hart for him to go against her statement. Kyon began to feel angered, his blood boiling like a geyser. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kyon's shout caught Douglas' attention as he stopped beating the Dragon, she fell into the water, her weight knocking up waves. Once the waves settled, Kyon swam over to the Spirit, all as Douglas simply watched. Kyon touched Draco's head and put his next to hers. He apologized for letting her have to be abused in such a manner. "I'm so sorry Draco, please you need to-" "Wait." Kyon nearly closed the Dragon's gate as she spoke softly to him, now in her human state laying in his hands. "Before you close my gate, there's something I want to give you. It's a powerful Space Magic spell that can only be used by those with the power to summon the constellations, a Celestial Spirit Mage." She put her hands on his head as she began to channel magic power into him, he began glowing a heavenly light as the spell was being transferred to him. "Be warned, after using this spell you'll lose the ability to summon any spirits for the next 24 hours. You'll also suffer from fatigue, but that factor will be repressed once you become used to this spell." Draco began to dissipate in Kyon's hands as her gate closed now that she'd transferred the spell. "Hey, Big Brother. Don't beat yourself up over it OK? Truth be told, I was still sleepy from the nap I took. At least now I'll get a 24 hour nap, well for you that is." Draco vanished in Kyon's hands now that her gate was closed, Ursa Minor had also been sent back to the Celestial Spirit World. Kyon was now all alone with Douglas, and he knew that if this spell didn't end it then the fight would be game over. Douglas began to swim over slowly as the gigantic kraken. It was now or never. Kyon began to emit a golden aura as his eyes became black with tiny little twinkles like space itself. It was almost as if he was in a trance. "O Mighty Cardinal Warriors, hear my call and come to my aid. I beseech for thy power to assist me and vanquish all who stand in my path of conquest. Galileo!" Four stellar spirits appeared above Kyon, they didn't have a distinguishable appearance, one was equipped with a hammer, the other equipped with a spear. The last two wielded a sword and the other held a mighty bow. First the one with the hammer sent Douglas launching into the air, the next one threw it's spear at Douglas. The spear piercing and flying straight through him. The spirit with the sword sliced up Douglas and the last spirit released it's bow, sending and arrow straight towards the kraken. The bow triggered a massive explosion as it struck Douglas. "Neglected. All I wanted to do was be a pirate. Against my desire, my parents beat me for wanting to be a scurvy dog as they called it. Humiliated infront of the whole village and laughed at like some kind of court jester. I went home, bawling my eyes out thinking they'd comfort me. How wrong was I, looking at me and saying they had no son. I left that village for dead, humanity as a whole was done to me. That, is why I seek to reform this world." The explosion caused the water to erupt in a wave, and a mass amount of the water seemed to have evaporated as some of the platforms were now visible once more. Kyon landed upon one resting on his back, incapable of moving due to the spell he used. Douglas landed in the water and floated with the current, refusing to move as he accepted his defeat, despite being in about the same situation as Kyon. "I would ask how are you floating with no effort, but I'm gonna guess you'll just say it's another perk of your magic." Kyon was able to see Douglas out the corner of his eye, he looked back up at the ceiling as he couldn't do much else. Douglas released a loud laugh, sounding like a true pirate. "You catch on fast boy. Well, a deal's a deal. You won so what do you want to know?" "Everything, starting from why you maniacs are doing this stuff to begin with. I don't want a single detail spared!" Kyon was claiming his prize, surprised Douglas considered him the winner despite being so weak in the current situation. "We all seek to reform this world, as we've all been rejected by the world and left because of simple things such as ambitions. Have you ever been laughed at by your entire village, beaten and disowned all because you wished to be a pirate and sail the seven seas." Douglas closed his eyes, resting them for the moment. "We follow Aramis because he promised us a world where all will be accepted. We do the dirty deeds so the children of the future won't have to. I'm fine with going to hell, as long as the children of tomorrow won't have to go through what we have." Kyon couldn't help but feel sad for the man, there's a story behind everyone's motives. He soon began to realize why Dakota wasn't so quick to judge. He realized he was pretty much the same with some of his spirits. "Sorry you guys, I promise I'll treat you all better now." Kyon had another person to apologize to later, but now he turned his attention to Douglas. "Sorry to hear that, but I still don't agree with your methods of doing things." "You don't have to, after all. We'll achieve our goal within a few hours. We will see that this world is purified." The Ritual had begun and it would be complete within a few hours. Kyon now held a new spell in his arsenal and a victory under his belt, although this wouldn't be enough to defeat the Gates to Paradise. The war still raged on between Nirvana's Peace and the Gates to Paradise. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline